Other Worldly
by Coy Fish
Summary: All he wanted was to not be alone anymore. Unexpected outcomes stem from his wish resulting in anger and frustration. Nappa/OFC; AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers and authors. This is something that has been sitting on my computer for a long time. I've debated putting this up for some time because this type of story has been done many times before and you might be sick of reading it. Obviously I have put it up because I feel I can do some justice to this type of story. Any type of review is welcome because I do want to improve my writing skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Other Worldly<strong>

It was a bright and sunny day outside. It was one of those days where the temperature was just right for a picnic or any outside activity. The leaves on the trees were on the cusp of turning from a healthy green to pale yellow and ruby red. On the grey pavement outside of the hospital a little boy named Micah stooped down to pick up one of the fallen leaves. He knew his sister would appreciate something from the outside with the seasons changing and all. His father, who was further up the concrete path, turned around and sternly told him to hurry up. Shoving the little leaf in his pocket, Micah stood upright and rushed over to his father.

"I hope she's feeling better today." The little boy tried to strike up a conversation with his father as they entered the sad building. It wasn't the first time that they had been there, nor did they hold out hope for a quick recovery. Looking at the package in his hands, Micah's father handed it off to him.

"Make sure to tell your sister this is from both of us." His brown eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" It was odd for him to not see his sister right away. In a rare moment of public affection, he gave a little push to his son's back. The fact was that money was running out for treatments and he needed to discuss with the doctors about the next course of action. That was not the business of little boys, but of fathers.

"I'm going to take care of some adult things. It shouldn't take long, so tell your sister not to worry and I'll be there in a little while." Watching him walk off, Micah walked the halls looking for his sister's room. Upon entering the cold unfeeling room he saw his normally studious sister watching one of the children's shows he usually watched after school. It was odd considering a year ago she was fulfilling her passion for photography. There was no time to waste watching television while there was a world of wonderful moments to capture. Knocking on the metal doorframe, Micah entered her new domicile.

"Happy Birthday Chloe." Holding out the package to the once healthy girl, she accepted it with a small smile and carefully started tearing off the paper. Looking back at the door Chloe asked where their father was at. "He said something about talking to the doctors. He'll be back soon." Crawling into her bed, he cuddled her while she looked at her newest addition to her collection of books. It was a collection of photography from her favorite photographer. Flipping through the pages, she couldn't help but be wistful. Her fingers itched for a chance to go outside and take pictures, but her condition prevented her from living her life. Poking her little brother in the side, he squirmed at the sensation.

"Did you get me anything? It is my birthday after all." He was ten, so of course he didn't have any money to get a present. In protest he told her that he had contributed. "What, fifty cents?" Her cynical attitude had come out unexpectedly. Seeing at his dejected look she tried to make up for her comment. "I'm sure you told dad that I wanted this, thank you Micah." When all was forgiven Micah cuddled under her arm, trying to be cautious of the IV in her arm. Gazing at Chloe, he noted the changes in her appearance. Her once thick black hair was thinning and falling out in clumps. The healthy glow of her skin was now replaced with a pale pallor. Even the sparkle in her grey eyes seemed to be gone.

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Chloe looked down at her inquisitive brother. Pointing to the TV, she remarked how it had been awhile since they had been able to watch his favorite show together. It used to be her favorite when she was around his age. When she would come home from school her older brother would be planted front and center, ushering her to sit next to him. It was one of the only times that they weren't doing something. It was a firm belief in their house hold that any spare time was wasted time. As time makes everyone its slave, both brother and sister got older and had lives of their own to lead, and eventually he had left on his own. It was a bitter parting because he had been resentful of his parents, but he loved his sister. No one had heard from him since he had left. Chloe had her own suspicions that Micah had been conceived to fill the hole that their older brother had left when he cut himself out of their family.

Taking the book from his sister and flipping the pages, he flippantly asked which episode she was watching. "It's the one where Vegeta blows himself up in the gravity room." Noticing his disinterest she asked, "What's up with you? I thought you liked this show?"

Closing the book and leaning against her he replied, "My friends told me that only babies liked this show." Laughing to herself she turned up the volume to the TV.

"I guess I'll have no one to watch this with then." Leaning back against the hospital pillows her gaze settled on the screen. It was her personal belief that Yamcha should have seen it coming from a mile away that Bulma would settle down with Vegeta.

Micah nudged her in the side playfully. "I guess if it's already on, I'll watch it with you." Staring into his eyes, she decided that he had prettier eyes than her. When he was older he would have to beat the girls off in droves. Sometimes he baffled her. When they would have conversations it would be like talking to an adult, but other times he would remind her that he was indeed just a ten year old. Hearing a cough in the hallway she looked that way.

"Hi Dad." Their father was an imposing figure even when he wasn't trying to be. Hopping off the bed, Micah went to take a seat in a chair. Their father frowned upon him doing anything that might make her condition worse. Wanting to talk to their father alone she asked, "Micah, you want to get me some ice cream? I think the nice cafeteria lady is in there so you might be able to sneak a couple cones." At the request of his sister, he ran out of the room in quest for a few frozen treats. The smile on her face died as soon as he left the room.

"How are you holding up?" It was hard to see him looking so defeated.

"I'm alright." Holding up her book and opening it, she told him, "Thank you for the gift. I was starting to get bored after looking through the other one so much." Putting the book down, she turned the conversation to a darker place. "How much longer will it be until the insurance runs out?" Chloe couldn't look him in the face.

"We have another week and then we're on our own." Taking a moment, she gritted her teeth. In an outburst that caught her father off guard, she exclaimed, "It's not fair. We didn't know that I was predisposed to get these tumors in my brain." Her heart monitor showed her pulse was rising. Trying to calm her down her father tried to reassure her that they would figure something out. Life was most decidedly unfair, especially when one was so young. "It's stupid, we didn't know that mom's condition was genetic. Insurance fraud my ass." Her blood pressure was getting dangerously high by the time Micah returned with the ice cream cones.

"If you don't calm yourself, we will leave." Trying to get out of the bed, she turned her body. Her legs looked like twigs hanging from the side of the bed.

"You can't act like it didn't happen. Mom died from this and soon I will too." Her father rose from his seat. "I see you're hysterical. We'll leave you to your activities. Come Micah." The little boy looked confused as his dad walked by him. Going over to his sister, he handed her an ice cream cone. Glancing behind him to make sure no one was watching, Micah reached in his pocket and pulled out the dead leaf. In another pocket he pulled out a digital camera. Handing off those precious treasures, he kissed Chloe on the cheek and told her good bye. It all happened so fast, it almost didn't register that they had left. Her mother was a touchy subject. It was right after she had died, Chloe had soon started showing the same signs of the disease. It started with the loss of balance, then forgetting how to do simple tasks, and finally the seizures kicked in. One morning before going to class Chloe had completely shut down and started running around without any purpose. Her room mate tried to ask her what she was doing, but then Chloe had gone down to the floor in convulsions. It was decided soon after that Chloe would move back home.

Looking at the items in her lap, she sighed and tossed the ice cream in the bed side pan. Setting the leaf down on the book she took a snap shot. It wasn't her camera, but it would have to do. Twisting her body back in the bed, she took a breath before snapping another picture of the window. There were so many pictures she hadn't taken and it seemed like there was so little time left.

Her tumors were pressing on two areas of her brain, making her easily exhausted and confused. It was frustrating to be so inept when she was once full of energy. Time seemed to pass by in chunks and she couldn't remember most of the things she did or said anymore. Before falling asleep she told herself that she would leave the hospital for a little while. Even if something did go wrong, it's not like she had a lot of time left anyway.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." The nurse started peeling off all the wires to the monitors and took out her IV. Chloe slipped her old shoes on carefully.<p>

"Just think of this as my dying wish." The nurse helped her slip on a coat.

"You shouldn't think like that, you're still young." Chloe had no reply as she grabbed her camera. The air was electric with her excitement. It had been a long time since she had gone outside. Anything that seemed too stressful was deemed off limits by her doctors and the outside seemed like it provided too much stimuli. "If I think that you're about to seize, we are coming straight back here. Doctor's orders."

"Yes ma'am." With camera in hand the patient and the care taker went outside to take some pictures. Turning the camera to the middle aged nurse she took a snap shot. There shoes made sounds in unison. "Do you have children?" The street lights made the nurse's skin look orange.

"I have two around your age. They're twins and about to go college together." Chloe took another snapshot of both their feet. Across the street there was a young couple in a sweet embrace. Another snapshot was take as they were going in for a kiss.

"I heard twins were good luck. Did they bring lots of good fortune into your house?" It sounded like she was distracted and only asking questions to be nice. If the nurse noticed, she didn't seem to care.

"They are the light of my life. Having children is one of my greatest accomplishments. They are a funny pair I'll tell you." Stopping for a moment, Chloe looked at the street through her digital screen, she was hoping to catch a taxi driving by. It was always fun to look at the photograph with moving lights. It was like brightly colored wire was zipping across the picture. None came by, but it was too soon to call it a night. Walking along, the nurse struggled to keep up. Crossing the cross walk, she suggested that they make a pit stop at the park. There were plenty of benches there for Chloe to rest on and it wasn't good to use so much energy at once. Chloe eventually caved to the older woman's request and sat down. Not wanting to waste a moment she continued with her point and shoot camera.

There was a family on the other side. It looked like they were having a party. A little boy that reminded her of her own brother was playing with a ball. She took a picture of his face as he dropped it. Chloe got up. "I'll be right back." She heard the nurse protesting, but it didn't matter to her. Hurriedly she went to retrieve the ball from the street for the little boy. Kneeling down, she went to grab the ball. In an instant she heard a woman scream. Looking up, an orb of light grew larger and larger as the seconds ticked by. The thought that crossed her mind was at least if she died in the impact with a car, insurance would pay for her funeral.

* * *

><p>Nappa had no idea what the Eternal Dragon was capable of, he only wanted to see if he what he wished for was even possible. Stranger things happened of course, but for a giant reptile to grant wishes seemed a little far-fetched. Then he thought back to his selfish desire. If he had heard his request come out of someone's mouth, he would have thought it a waste of a wish. But there he stood watching the electric filled sky with a hope so sincere that surprised him. The Eternal Dragon had said in its booming voice that his wish was granted, but nothing had happened so far. Grinding his teeth, he wondered if maybe she didn't exist, that this whole thing was really a stupid idea. All his muscles were taut as he waited in anticipation. The giant creature had disappeared and the dragon balls had already went dormant, scattered to the ends of the Earth .The dark clouds remained and lightning flickered every now and then. It seemed almost an eternity before something happened. Slowly at first, but a gradual change in the air started to happen. An orb of white light appeared where the dragon was previously. It grew larger and larger, illuminating the ground he was standing on. With no idea of what was unfolding, he had no choice but to see what would happen.<p>

The orb had stopped growing and a pulse rocked the ground, making the birds in the trees take flight. It was a moment of scared elation; he noticed a small crumpled body coming through the light. As soon as he noticed her, she hurtled toward the ground with a muffled thud on the forest floor, pine needles and other indigenous flora slightly bearing the brunt of her descent. The bald man moved as if his body was made of lightning. He stood above her lifeless body and stared, grimacing at the state she was in. Her appearance left much to be desired. The woman's face was hollowed out and gaunt. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were pale and chapped. The rest of her frame was also a great disappointment. Any ounce of fat would've improved her body in terms of looks. Something started to happen; the female's body began to slightly twitch. If he hadn't had any training, he would have been shocked at how quickly she sat up, but he sensed her movement probably before she even realized what she was doing. The guttural screams did alarm him. It reminded him of a time he sat in on a prisoner interrogation that had involved various forms of sophisticated torture. Her grey eyes were blood shot and wide, staring at her skin in fear and loathing. Unexpectedly she began to claw at her skin, tearing chunks of flesh. Crimson blood streamed down her arms as she continued with her self inflicted carnage.

This was the first time Nappa had truly been amazed by insanity at its finest. He heard her whispering between screams. "It hurts. Get it out. It hurts." Wrenching himself out of his daze, he tried to think his way out of the situation. He was used to damage first and ask questions later. It was not in his usual line of duty to save people from themselves. Obviously she wasn't going to stop clawing at herself, so the first step was to immobilize her. He knelt to the ground and grabbed her skeletal wrists. She pulled against him, but it never registered on her face that he was even there. The twigs and leaves sticking to her hair only helped him to imagine her as crazy. Nappa wondered to himself if she was utterly mad. "This is not what I wished for." His hard eyes stared at her accusingly like it was her fault she was in such terrible condition. With no other ideas he pushed the writhing woman against him. Maybe the banshee genius could fix her. In less than a second, he was up in the air heading directly to Capsule Corp. The whole way he wasted his thoughts on how much he had regretted his wish. It was just his luck that he would get a mentally and physically wasted person. At some point during his flight, she passed out, which was noticed by his keen senses. He wanted her to stay awake and rambling because she might be dead from the blood loss. He wasn't sure how much blood a human could lose before dying and he didn't want to find out.

* * *

><p>When he touched down in the front lawn, Nappa saw the scientist cradling the Prince's son close to her chest. Seeing him with a comatose female flung over his shoulder was not a welcome sight. The many years of dealing with Vegeta made her almost immune to shock when it came to bodily injuries. Automatically seeing that she needed help, Bulma Briefs stood up and instructed the General to follow her. Depositing her son in a play pen near a work desk, Bulma started pressing buttons on her own rejuvenation tank. As the hulking giant watched, he felt the damaged woman's ki dropping dangerously low.<p>

"Can we get a move on?" There was an edge to his voiceas he failed to rein in his frustration. The heiress snapped at him. "Maybe if I had some warning before you drop an unconscious girl on my front door step, the prep work could've been finished." She wanted to call him a moron, but refrained.

"I don't know how the Prince puts up with you." It was barely uttered, but he made sure it was loud enough for her to hear. He slid the girl's body down into a cradling position.

"I can say the same for you, you belligerent moron." Her voice crept higher after each word. The arguing pair usually had a good rapport, but for weeks attitudes had been running high. The hatch was opened by mechanical hydraulics. "Put her in." With as much gentleness he could muster, he set the insane girl in and adjusted the oxygen mask on her face. He stepped back and watched the machine whir to life. The fluid gushed in and filled the chamber in a matter of minutes. The girl's thin hair floated like a halo around her head. Nappa resisted his negative thoughts, but after a few minutes everything poured in at once. The girl was too skinny and frail. There might be a large chance that her mind was affected with disease. Her overall presentation made him sick. He had expected something quite different. His gaze moved from her to Bulma. The scientist looked on at the damaged person sitting in her tank.

"If you did this, I suspect she would've already died." Bulma shifted her weight to one hip.

"She would have." Nappa looked back to the tank. He dwarfed her by a couple feet and by muscle mass, but the heiress certainly could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Who is she? Or where did you find her?" Her blue eyes narrowed, the situation seemed fishy. Dodging the real reason she was there, he simply stated that he found her in the woods. "I was outside; I know you summoned the dragon. Did you really think no one would notice?" Her haughtiness irritated him, but she was right. He kept his mouth shut, not giving her what she wanted. "So what did you wish for?" If only Bulma had trained, he might be able to hit her without her instantly dying. Having enough of the conversation, he turned on his heel and exited the infirmary. Luck had abandoned him as Bulma Briefs followed him with Trunks on her hip. "Vegeta told everyone to leave you alone, but I want to know if she's going to be dangerous to us."

Growling, he snapped. "I don't know the woman." Quite frankly, at this point it could be a blessing if she took a turn for the worse and died in the tank. He just wanted to destroy something. The Prince was in the gravity chamber and interrupting usually wasn't what he did, but his feelings felt like they were starting to take too much effect on his demeanor. It was another side effect of staying on the stupid mud ball of a planet. Stalking through the hallway the banshee woman kept pounding him with questions, none of which he answered. When he reached the door, he pressed the intercom button.

"Prince Vegeta." He had to wait several moments for a reply.

"This had better be important." His curt response came.

"Permission to enter sire?" Another moment passed before the door automatically opened. Bulma didn't dare follow into the room which was something he counted on. As the door shut behind him, he prepared himself for a long spar to set his self to rights again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he was sure that everyone was asleep, Nappa would visit the insane girl in Bulma's lab. It wasn't often, once maybe every couple weeks, but he would go see her. In the soft glow of the regeneration tank, he saw her hair gently beating around in the tiny currents made by the machine. Her face was less gaunt, but that was an effort by Dr. Briefs, who would take her out of the tank and feed her intravenously. Her lips were starting to turn a pale pink, but he still would think on her manic episode of clawing her own arms. The jagged marks on her arms had healed, but there would always be scars marring her skin.

Nappa still held regrets making the wish. The Prince had spent many a sparring session since then reminding him that he had the mad woman waiting for him in the depths of Capsule Corp. He had trained countless hours, avoiding the situation that he would eventually have to face, but there he was looking trouble in the face. There were a few reasons he had made his fool hardy wish. One reason was purely power related. Even if Vegeta wouldn't admit it, since he had mated with that woman he had reached levels that all of them thought that only Kakarot could achieve. If he had someone worth fighting for, then there was a possibility that he too could achieve Super Saiyan. The longer he looked at the mad woman, the more he imagined what she would have looked like if she were back to complete health. She could be attractive, but she was still in such poor health, he looked at her with disdain. He left a moment later, not being able to stand another thought of her.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Chloe dreamed about mundane things, but lately all she dreamed about was swimming in warm and inviting water. It was pleasant to feel weightless. At the end of her dreams she tried to open her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried it felt impossible to crack them open to a slit. There seemed like there would never be an end to the haphazard dreams. 'There could be a worse way to spend eternity.'<p>

* * *

><p>It was a night that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. Nappa sat upright resigned to the fact he wouldn't sleep that night. The room was pitch black, but thanks to his Spartan nature there wasn't anything in his way as he retrieved his black sweat pants. In all honesty, he preferred wearing very little, but the humans that owned the residence had a very different opinion. After Bulma banshee screamed at him about his training shorts, he finally begrudgingly conceded to wearing pants.<p>

The complex was very quiet; no doubt everyone else was asleep. It had been awhile since he had seen the crazy girl, so he padded quietly down the hallways. Nappa didn't know why he kept looking in on her; it didn't take a scientist for him to know that there was something very wrong with this girl. Often he thought about how very wrong the situation went. Now he wanted nothing to do with her. All he wanted to do was forget that he made a wish in a moment of absolute weakness. Nappa despised himself in that moment. He sneered, thinking of all the things he could have wished for. It was a waste of time and energy, but there he was still nurturing that seed of potential that he hadn't made a horrible mistake.

* * *

><p>The dream was ending. There was no more floating in comfortable warmth or the weightlessness. The warm water drained very quickly, leaving Chloe feeling like a fish on dry land. Her fight or flight response kicked in as she gasped for air and opened her eyes for the first time in a long time. 'If this is what being born feels like, I'm glad I don't remember it." Chloe's eyes strained against the darkness. The only lights that were on came from the machines and that didn't provide enough for her human eyes. It was terrifying because she didn't know where she was or what had happened to her. Her skin started to prickle and the cold air enveloped her wet body. The shivering started soon after. She pushed herself up and slowly got to her feet.<p>

Chloe felt like she was all legs as she wobbled weakly to a cabinet door. She opened one after another, finding only medical supplies and first aid kits. 'I just need a blanket or a towel. There has to be something here.' The exhaustion quickly overcame her as she sank down to the floor. Her knees went into her chest trying to curl up into a sitting ball, trying to keep warm.

Chloe uttered a single word, "Fuck."

* * *

><p>Before he approached the door Nappa could smell something different. The air was humid and smelled like the regeneration tank fluid. 'The only reason I would smell that is if it were open.' That wasn't a possibility; the banshee would know when the girl would be out of the tank ahead of time. He heard a voice. It was low and quick. He thought he might have misheard a machine, but it sounded too human. The door slid open after he placed his palm on the scanner. The hulking man went to the tank, but it was obviously empty. Looking around for clues, he saw wet foot prints leading to the far corner of the room. Nappa let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Huddled in the corner, there she was.<p>

"Are you alive?"

Her head lifted from her knees slowly. "Excuse me?" Her voice was slurred. Looking into the general direction of the voice, she squinted her eyes.

Nappa could see her clearly enough to know that she couldn't see him very well. For being the top predator on the planet, humans did not see well at night. That was always peculiar for Nappa to observe. He moved closer to her. "Are you hurt?" These were questions he had to ask many times on the battlefield. A rough patch job always had to do before he had to get to real medical personnel.

Chloe took a moment to process what he was saying. His accent sounded completely foreign to her ears. "I'm fine." She took another breath as her head rolled to the side. It was taking too much energy to hold herself up. "I'm very tired. I just want to sleep." Her head hit the side of the wall with a thud.

This was bullshit. He couldn't sleep so he was rewarded with being the mad woman's care taker. Nappa scooped her cold body up and felt her shivers. She was clad in what Bulma had called a 'sports bra' and shorts in the make of something he would wear. Humans weren't made for the cold or for extreme heat for that matter. He started walking to his room. His first thought had been to put her in a guest room, but if she died he wouldn't hear the end of it from Vegeta's mate. In his quarters he could keep an eye on her.

He was sure she had fallen asleep, but on the trek back he felt her eyes on him. "What do you want?" To Chloe, his questions never sounded like questions. They were more of a statement and she could say something if she desired.

She paused for a moment, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. "You are very hot." He looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. It was hard to think straight.

His eyes went back to looking ahead of them. Nappa had no idea why she would comment on his body temperature. It was sufficient enough to keep her from shivering, but now he was confused. "I have a higher body temperature than average humans."

His wording was strange to her. What did he mean by average humans? If she could have laughed, she would have. Her comment went over his head and she was glad of it. By the time he got to his quarters, her breathing had evened out and slowed. She was sleeping in his arms. The thought was almost comical to him. This had been the first time someone had fallen asleep in his arms instead of begging for the sweet release of death.

He tossed her roughly on the bed. "Wake up girl." Her hand shot out like she was falling the floor.

Her heart was pounding from the brief scare. "It's Chloe, not girl." Something soft hit her face. Her head was swimming. Why could she not focus? It was frustrating to be so confused.

"Put this on girl." His tone was impatient.

She held it out. The soft fabric was that of a shirt with the initials 'CC' on it. Looking, she saw that hot man was preoccupied looking in his drawers for something; it was safe to take the wet sports bra off. She struggled for a moment, realizing that she needed help. She was too weak to take off her damn top. She wanted to cry out of frustration, but she refused to cry in front of a stranger. "I need your help."

There was a moment of silence. Nappa knew exactly what she meant. She sat there like a child with her arms raised weakly in the air. Roughly his calloused fingers slid under the elastic band of the bra as he slid it off. Chloe scrambled to put the shirt on, deeply embarrassed to be topless in front of a complete stranger. She uttered thanks as her head went through the shirt hole. Nothing was making sense; everything was scrambled in her mind like mismatched puzzle pieces.

Nappa said nothing to her, but he grabbed a few pillows off the bed and started to make a palette in the floor. Chloe fidgeted around the massive bed until she could slide under the covers. Her thumbs hooked her bottoms which were thankfully looser than her bra was. She pulled them down and carelessly tossed them to the side. The moment her head hit the pillow sweet darkness quickly overtook her, but for Nappa, his nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

><p>If you liked this chapter I'd much appreciate it if you leave a comment, favorite, or follow. Have a good day and you'll hear from me in the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
